Dogs' Night
by Staci'story
Summary: Sirius has to convince Remus of some things.


The book in my hands suddenly had a nose under it. I move it to the side to reveal the rest of the big, hairy black dog lying on top of my legs. I sigh.

"Hi there," I great, and the dog lies down on my legs, his head in my lap. I return to my reading, becoming, once again, fully absorbed in the fantasy lives of muggles. I really should stop reading such irrelevant and obscene books, but I can't help but be enraptured by their silly ongoing adventures.

Putting my book down on the bedside table, I finally notice Sirius has become human again. Only he is sleeping, his cheek pressed against my hip. I sigh again. How am I supposed to undress for bed with Sirius lying across me like a blanket? Frankly, I myself am too tired to care, so I push Sirius off me. Sirius grunts as his back hits the mattress.

"Rem, why you gotta do that?" he mutters, his face in the pillow.

I don't answer as I start stripping his robes from work, but soon realize I'm too tired to find my pajamas, so I lie back down in bed with Sirius.

Sirius throws and arm over my waist, and pulls me closer to his naked front. His hand rubs up and down my chest as I settle myself in his arms.

"James invited us to his parents' summer house for the week, since it's the first week of school and we won't be going back, he doesn't want us moping about being graduated," Sirius laughs, more awake than before.

"I've got to work, Sirius, some of us have to earn our money," I reply, burying my head in the pillow and snuggling closer to Sirius.

"Oh, that stung," he says sarcastically. "C'mon," he continues, "take a week off, you work _all the time_. Come with us!"

I turn over, our bodies rubbing together in wondrous ways. I'm quite awake now and wanting something from him. "Convince me," I whisper in his ear, kissing right behind it.

Sirius understands immediately. Grabbing my wrists, he pulls them above my head and turns us so he's pressed on top of me. I kiss him eagerly, our mouths fighting against each other, trying so hard to show our passion. Finally letting my arms go, Sirius traces them down my sides, stopping when he reaches my waist, so he can pull me tighter to him. My hands find the way to the back of his neck, my fingers finding the tattoo he got for me. He releases my mouth and starts kissing down my neck, but I stop him once he moves on to my chest.

"Sirius," I warn, my voice quiet.

"Shut up, Rem," he whispers, going back to my chest.

I lace my fingers into his hair, and press his face closer to me. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to ignore his lips tracing all my scars. He tries to compare his tattoos to my scars, saying they are just part of who we are. I can't disagree more. He chose to have tattoos, and they're what make him Sirius. My scars show how truly animalistic I am, how monstrous.

"Would you stop that?" he murmurs, somewhere near my bellybutton.

"Stop what?" I breathe back.

"The self-loathing. I love your scars, so let me show you." He comes back up, our lips meeting once again in a kiss. "Not all of them are bad," he reminds me, sitting up on my lap. "This one—" he traces one on my shoulder "—is from when you fell off your broomstick at James' in fifth year, and hit a tree. This one—" he points to one on my hip "—happened when I accidentally jumped on you when I was a dog and you fell into the hearth," he notes, a tone of regret in his voice. He laughs suddenly. "This one—" he leans down and kisses the four small scars on my arm "—was when we got a little to feisty your last birthday. The Shrieking Shack wasn't the only thing shrieking that night." I smile up at him.

He lies back down, and his legs find their way in between mine; a rhythm begins. I moan into his mouth, which is once again attached to mine in another heated kiss.

He pulls back, his gray eyes boring into mine. I smile, and reach for his face, to pull him back, the break in contact driving me crazy. He has other ideas as his right hand slides down my body; over my chest, ribs, stomach, hips, until he reaches my crotch. My back arches instantly as he grabs me, and I moan out his name.

"Have I convinced you yet?" he whispers into my neck before biting down on it. My back arches all over again.

"I…I," I pant, "don't think so." He tightens his hand on me, and I have to shut my eyes and bite my lips so I don't scream out.

He grunts, and lets go of me. I want to cry, that's how badly I want his hands. To try and compensate, I grab his head and pull him down again, our tongues once again fighting for dominance. He pushes my legs further apart, and I bury my face in his neck, kissing his collar bone, waiting for him to start. He spits on his hand and lowers it to his crotch, as I watch in awe at his preparation. I moan again, the idea of him being in me is making me go mad.

Sirius pulls on my hair and pushes his lips against mine as he pushes himself into me. I whimper into his mouth, the pain searing through me briefly, just before immense pleasure washes over me. He's in all the way in one fluid movement, and I moan again as he hits bottom.

"Now?" he asks, licking up my neck and biting my shoulder.

I shake my head, and push myself back against him, my cravings going overboard. Sirius laces his fingers though mine and brings my hands above my head, making our whole bodies press together as he thrusts into me. I look up at him, his hair falling into his eyes as he looks down at us in concentration. The idea of him watching himself pound into me makes me squirm with pleasure, and my insides go tight. Sirius throws his head back as he reacts to my muscles working. I dive into his neck and work my way across his jaw, finally ending up behind his ear and licking.

"Still indecisive," I murmur. I can't take much more and I grab Sirius' ass, pulling him deeper into me and clamping down hard.

"Moony, Moony, Moony, Moony," he yells as he releases inside of me.

I shut him up by burying my tongue in his mouth, and he bites my lip in return. This sets off my own release, and he's once again yelling as I tighten around him again.

I pants and my high subsides. Sirius collapses on top of me, and I wrap my arms around him, letting him know I don't want him to get up to find a towel.

"Convinced?" he asks, after a couple minutes of kissing my chest lightly.

"Only if that happens every night we're there," I whisper into his hair, embarrassed I would say something like that.

"I'll make sure James and Pete are watching, I know how you like an audience." I can hear the smirk on his face.

"As long as we're both satisfied, I don't care if James' parents watch."

We both laugh, and Sirius stomach tightens against mine. "Moony," he finally says after we quiet down, "What was your book about?"

I'm quite taken aback by the question, so it takes me a moment to answer, "Just silly muggles and their love life during World War II."

"Is it any good?" I can't tell if he's serious.

"It would be better if they could have stayed together, but they didn't…." I run my hands through Sirius' hair and kiss the top of his head.

I can tell Sirius is hesitating on his next sentence, so I wait it out, occasionally rubbing my hands over his back. "That won't happen to us," he finally whispers, more to himself than me, "we can love each other through any war."

He looks up and me but his eyes can't even meet mine before I kiss him again.


End file.
